


4 beds

by Kris_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Random fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_99/pseuds/Kris_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's never been able to sleep too well, he blames in on the bed until he realized what he's really been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 beds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just some random fic I wrote because I got it stuck in my head and it's pretty short but I hope you guys like it anyways!!

He remembers barely anything from his old life, before the first order. Sometimes he dreams the sound of running water and a faceless man taking his small hand and walking with him along a dirt road. Other times, he’ll form an image of what his mother looked like, he’s not sure if it’s completely his imagination or partially memory, but she’s beautiful. With full, curly hair, dark skin and light eyes. He knows it's probably all in his head and that he has no real idea of who his parents were. One thing he does remember though, is his bed. It was small, soft and slightly scratchy. He remembers how it creaked every time he moved a muscle. He was laying in it, sleeping peacefully, when the first order had attacked. 

___________

For the rest of his life after that, the only type of bed he remembers is one that used to give him little to no comfort. All throughout his training and time as a stormtrooper, the beds were purposely designed to ensure they were able to rest, but to wake up quickly and efficiently without wanting to fall back asleep. Finn had always felt cold in those beds.

___________

For the first while with the resistance, he found some beds to be a little too soft. He would try to sleep, but feel as though he was being sucked down into the floor. Then, when he would try to wake, he was always tempted to close his eyes again and sleep for a little while longer. After a while, he realized he was allowed to do that, he didn’t need to treat sleep as a waste of time and spring into action as soon as he opened his eyes. He’s sure Poe will never let him live down the time there was an attack drill at the base and Finn slept right through it.

__________

His favorite bed and the best sleep he's ever had though, was whenever Rey was next to him. Her steady breathing reminded him of the sound of running water he’s positive he heard all the time when he was a child. His favorite was when she pushed herself against him and rested her head on his chest or shoulder. The first time she slept next to him, it scared him how safe he felt, how at home he felt. Of all his beds, he’s found it doesn't matter the mattress, as long as she lays next to him, he’ll sleep at peace with a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's pretty short! lol hope you enjoyed it!  
> Cheers!


End file.
